paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Murkywater
Murkywater is a company in the PAYDAY universe. On the surface, they're a private military company but are actually what is described as an army, performing operations and moving contraband all around the globe. While in PAYDAY: The Heist, they were only directly involved in one heist and mentioned in another, in PAYDAY 2 they are much more prominent, in fact having a heist pack revolving entirely around raiding Murkywater property. After The White House heist, U.S. military contractor Murkywater has declared bankruptcy as reported by CNM news in the secret video. Involved Heists The following lists include heists performed by the Payday Gang where Murkywater is directly or implied to be involved. They are listed in chronological order. PAYDAY: The Heist= *Diamond Heist *Slaughterhouse |-|PAYDAY 2= *Transport: Train Heist *Shadow Raid *Meltdown *Slaughterhouse *Beneath the Mountain *Birth of Sky *Murky Station *Alaskan Deal *Henry's Rock *Hell's Island *No Mercy *The White House *Border Crossing *Border Crystals Background and Affiliations Murkywater has been in operation since at least the "70's" as they own a refurbished World War II era prison in international waters off the coast of Oregon. According to Bain and the FBI Files, Murkywater is a private army, also providing security of various types and transport of all sorts of items. It is assumed that its services are a front for its army and a way to recruit soldiers. Its personnel is hired and its security systems used for protecting various types of precious items by even "top corporations" and government officials. Bain and, if he was quoting him directly, Gage show disgust for Murkywater, saying its army is full of "mercenaries and looters" and "corn-fed crooks" with how artifacts and paintings were stored in a Murkywater owned storage facility. If a painting is bagged in Shadow Raid, Bain may comment that it was last seen in the Iraqi National Gallery and that Murkywater is shameless. However, they may hold these type of priceless possessions for research and not just for profit, with how a privately funded archeological civilian team was employed by them in Henry's Rock. They seem to have connections deep enough (or manpower strong enough) to acquire and transport weapons of mass destruction, as seen in Meltdown, wherein the crew steals nuclear warheads from a Murkywater dockyard, Beneath the Mountain, in which among the loot available is a prototype explosive which is described to be so powerful that "if you press the wrong buttons, there's no telling what'd you turn into", and Murky Station, where the crew's mission is to sneak into and out of a Murkywater trainyard with an EMP bomb. They also appear to have the ability to gain access to top-secret government information, as evidenced by Vernon Locke's lines regarding the Master Server in the Beneath the Mountain heist, and hinted at by Bain in the Shadow Raid heist upon bagging a server. Furthermore, Murkywater PMCs are observed to have been stationed at the outside perimeter of The White House, indicating the US government entrusts them to be guards of the president. They possibly have close ties with GenSec, as they use GenSec security systems and hire GenSec security guards in facilities containing items of extreme secrecy, and escort a GenSec armored transport in Slaughterhouse and its ''PAYDAY 2'' remake. Despite being aware of their illegal activities and overall shadiness, the FBI hires Murkywater's mercenaries as seen in Hoxton Revenge and noted in the FBI Files, suggesting there may be connections between them. Despite this, Murkywater prefers to not inform the FBI of the PAYDAY gang's interference with their operations, and would rather "handle the problem themselves", as in the case of tasking Vernon Locke to shut down Crime.net for good. They also seem to have connections with the Garnet Group company, as seen in the Diamond Heist where the panel opening the room with the big diamond is labeled with a warning saying "Do not touch this panel unless you are authorized to do so by a Murkywater representative." This may suggest that the diamond is either property of Murkywater and being held by the Garnet Group, the diamond is a shared asset between both companies, or is simply being protected by Murkywater with high priority. Murkywater may have some sort of association with the RC-1 turret stolen in Transport: Train Heist, as a delivery order filed by Armadillo Corporation, the logo of which, seen below, only reappearing when the Point Break Heists were teased in the form of Locke hacking Crime.net. Whether Armadillo Corporation is a subsidiary company, a division of Murkywater posing as an independent company, or something else is unknown. Murkywater also seems capable of purchasing highly contagious viruses, as it is mentioned they bought the virus from a client who obtained it upon the conclusion of the original No Mercy heist. They also lack any kind of ethics as well, proceeding to experiment on Bain with it. It would appear The Dentist was the de facto leader of Murkywater, as he ordered the PMCs to "stop Bain and the crew" from leaving the prison on Hell's Island until he was killed by the Payday gang in The White House heist. Following the events of The White House heist, Murkywater is no more, having declared bankruptcy and thereby, avenging Bain. Operations As said above, the main functions of the Murkywater company are providing security either through the use of their soldiers as guards or with their security systems, and transporting items of many sorts, while the main functions of the Murkywater army are to steal and move contraband weapons and to perform hits around the globe. Due to the illegality and overall confidential circumstances around their actions and operations, they keep almost all information regarding them and incidents involving them undisclosed, to the chagrin of the FBI. Due to this, Bain takes advantage of this by ordering the gang to steal their loot as Murkywater is incapable of reporting such thefts. However, Murkywater is not defenseless as the mercenary organization keeps tabs on its operations and is said to have even completely relocated their hidden illegal operations to avoid investigation in Murky Station after the crew steals the EMP bomb parts. Locke also hints they would attempt to silence witnesses, with him saying in Beneath the Mountain, they would kill the crew and "fuck him proper". They are also resourceful as Murkywater at some point became aware of the existence of Crime.net and resorted to "playing dirty" by tasking Locke to shut it down. Both secret facilities in Beneath the Mountain and Henry's Rock supports Murkywater having access to near unlimited funding, as Murkywater employed scientists and archaeologists can be seen researching classified artifacts and top-secret weaponry. Allegedly, Murkywater has also committed terrorist acts, as in Birth of Sky, Vernon Locke mentions a PMC bombed a school (or gunned down a Ugandan village), and when bagging cocaine in Shadow Raid, Bain may say that it "won't be funding any more terrorism". It is currently unknown if the public and the FBI are aware of the heinous acts that Murkywater performs if deemed true. Given how Solomon Garrett had met resistence when attempting to investigate Murkywater and the organization had strong ties with the US government, it is likely cover-ups are performed regularly to avoid any kind of legal prosecution. In Hell's Island, it is revealed Murkywater maintains their own offshore prison facility close to Oregon, allegedly designed to hold very important prisoners like Bain for interrogation out of legal jurisdiction. Also shown are new Murkywater personnel that has been designed after the law enforcement the PAYDAY gang frequently fights against. Murkywater has several known divisions: *The Logistics Division, which handles the shipping of various items around the globe. Containers branded with its logo are seen in Shadow Raid, Meltdown, Beneath the Mountain, and Birth of Sky, and the Murkywater trains in Murky Station are also branded with its logo. *An unnamed cyber warfare division headed by Vernon Locke, which has been tasked with infiltrating and destroying Crime.net. They successfully have infiltrated Crime.net, but Locke, being the mercenary he is, instead of destroying it, offered Crime.net jobs involving stealing loot from Murkywater. *A Global Operations Command Executive Branch, seen on computer screens in Beneath the Mountain and security panels in Murky Station. Judging from this, one of its functions and possibly main function is managing security systems. *Locke may mention a "tomb raider" division when bagging the Lost Artifact in the Beneath the Mountain heist. Currently unknown if a division or subsidiary company, an organization referred to as Armadillo Corporation and CS_MRKWTR filed the delivery order for the RC-1 turret stolen in Transport: Train Heist and software branded with their logo is used by Locke to deliver a message to Crime.net and in the giant monitor in the main control room in Beneath the Mountain. Personnel and Equipment The majority of their operatives are their Murkywater PMCs, also called "Murkies" by Bain, them being equipped with top-grade ballistic armor, Eagle Heavy rifles, and Jackal sub-machine guns giving them high combat-effectiveness, prompting even government officials to hire them for security. They also appear in the first game, but are less resilient to gunfire, lack damage-absorbing helmets, and are only equipped with the standard AMCAR-4. They also hire normal security guards, as seen in Shadow Raid, and civilian workers for moving and operating construction equipment as seen in Shadow Raid, Beneath the Mountain, and Murky Station. They possess various military-grade vehicles, including transport trucks, cargo planes, and the Blackhawk helicopter. They apparently have the equipment to engage in cyberwarfare and employees with the technical know-how to use it, possibly developed by Armadillo/CS_MRKWTR. They appear to have their own security systems, evidenced by having keycards with their own logo on them, as seen in Beneath the Mountain. It also appears they have their own Bulldozer training program, as Bulldozers appear in areas of Murkywater facilities that the police wouldn't be able to access, as seen in Meltdown, Beneath the Mountain, and Birth of Sky. Even more so as seen in Hell's Island, Murkywater appears to be training members of their own personnel to be special units, such as Tasers and Cloakers, with their official uniforms. As such, it is possible Murkywater has training programs for their members and use them instead of calling for assistance from the FBI. For some reason, FBI Snipers were observed to be guarding the entrance to Black Ridge in Beneath the Mountain, long before the police force arrived. It is most likely that these were meant to be mistaken for some sort of Murkywater sniper or be a placeholder for said sniper and the darkness, their attire, and their usual positions would do the rest, but this illusion can sometimes be ruined by a Sniper on the ground engaging the crew in close combat like the other Murkies. FBI Snipers also appear at the last part of the heist, according to Locke, due to Murkywater security protocol, reinforcing these were meant to be Murkywater snipers. In Henry's Rock, Murkywater employs their own archaeological and scientist division, with two underground sections dedicated to artifact study and weapon research. In Hell's Island, Murkywater introduces their own versions of the special enemies and Maximum Force Responder. These units wear Murkywater uniforms, with medics wearing red markings and tasers with yellow pauldrons, respectively. Design Murkywater-Light.png|Murkywater Light Unit Murkywater-Heavy.png|Murkywater Heavy Unit Murkywater-Green Dozer.png|Murkywater 'Green' Bulldozer Murkywater-Black Dozer.png|Murkywater Black Bulldozer Murkywater-Skull Dozer.png|Murkywater 'Skull' Bulldozer Murkywater-Minigun Dozer.png|Murkywater Minigun Bulldozer Murkywater-Medic Dozer.png|Murkywater Medic Bulldozer Murkywater-Sniper.png|Murkywater Sniper Murkywater-Medic.png|Murkywater Medic Murkywater-Cloaker.png|Murkywater Cloaker Murkywater-Taser.png|Murkywater Taser Trivia *Murkywater is based on the private security services contractor, formerly named "Blackwater". Murkywater's logo is loosely based on the company's . **The overall shadiness and crookedness of the company may be due to various , the most infamous of which being the . *The armadillo logo is based on the logo of the FOXHOUND unit from . **Curiously, the armadillo logo can be seen on "ROAD Crusts!" chip cans seen in various heists. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2